1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to orientation-sensitive signal output and, in particular, relates to the selection and output of a signal, such as an alphanumeric character, based upon the orientation of a device, such as a telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices use buttons or other controls to enter characters, such as alphanumeric characters and/or symbols. A conventional telephone, for example, uses a ten-button keypad to enter alphanumeric characters representing a telephone number or a text message. Due to device design and layout restrictions, the number of controls, or keys, on many devices is often limited, requiring that each control correspond to multiple characters. Telephones, for example, often assign the letters “J,” “K,” and “L,” as well as the number “5” to the button labeled “5.”
To enter one of the multiple characters associated with a single control, the control is repetitively selected until the signal corresponding to the desired character is output. In a telephony example, selecting the “5” button once will cause the character “J” to be output, selecting the “5” button twice will cause the character “K” to be output, selecting the “5” button three times will cause the character “L” to be output, and selecting the “5” button four times will cause the character “5” to be output.
In addition to these repetitive control selections, other controls may also need to be selected for a desired character to appear. A capitalized character or a symbol, for example, may require that the a special control be selected, or that multiple controls be selected in a confusing sequence.
Because repetitive control selection is required to cause the output of a single character, entry of characters into a device often occurs slowly. Furthermore, output of a subsequent character which is also associated with the same control requires that a predetermined amount of time pass since the prior selection of the control. When entering two consecutive characters using the same control, for example to enter “h” and “i” to form the word “hi”, the predetermined amount of time must pass after the “h” character was output before the “i” may be output, or a separate control selection may be required to move a cursor to the next position. This approach, however, is both frustrating and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for the enhanced output of signals, such as signals corresponding to characters, which overcomes the deficiencies of conventional signal output techniques.